Broken
by Jjjon the Draco
Summary: A Tauren's revenge too far Abuse, Anal, Beast, Bond, M/F, N/C, Oneshot, Oral    Disclaimer: I do not own World of Warcraft, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.


_God I hate gnomes, the lil bitches. I guess Im getting ahead of myself though, I am a Tauren Druid. Ive been ambushed by the lil basterds many times each time leaving me to live with my shame, but Ive grown stronger and so has my anger. Thats probably what lead me to do what I did to her. It wasnt right but god it felt good but as I think back upon it I worry about my soul. Let me tell you of my sin_

I was wandering Stranglethorn Vale again. It seems to be a hot spot of conflicts. As I was running along in travel form. I noticed the tracks of a gnome, I felt my anger flare. I shifted back to my normal form.

I stand some where around 6 feet tall, I have scars all over my body from the many battles Ive been in. There is a bad scar down my left arm; it doesnt hurt anymore but its very noticeable. My face is a dark black and the rest of my body is a light tan with dark black spots littered across my fur. My body is strong from hours of training. There is a clearly defined 6 pack. I have a nose ring and a ring in my right ear. My horns have an upward curve, well one does my left horn broke sometime ago to about 4 inches long where as my other horn is a good 7-8 inches. I have sharpened my right horn to a razor edge.

I shift into my cat form, my body slowly shrinks into a long sleek body of a cat. My horn is still broken and I have a very thick mane. My scar still shows on my front left leg. I stealth and slowly fall the tracks to the river. They enter the river and continue on the other bank. I am a lil ways north of Lake Nazferiti and the tracks lead south along the eastern bank. I slide into the river and cross as well. I follow the tracks to the north east bank of the lake and see the tracks lead into a thicket of reeds. I slowly and carefully pick my way through the reeds making no sounds as to alert the gnome of my presence.

I reach a hole in the center of the reeds and I spot the gnome. Shes stripped and washing herself her weapons sitting on shore just behind her. I watch memorized as she bathes. She has a lightly tanned body and she stands about 2 feet tall. The water comes just to the bottom of her cunt. Her pubic hair is brown and shaved into a small triangle pointing down to her slit. The rest of her is smoothly shaven. She has brown hair that reaches to about the middle of her back, her small pert breasts are probably about a B cup, she has large round nipples and they are sticking out proudly. Her stomach is nice and flat and her muscles long and sinewy those of an assassin. I feel my cock grow out of its sheath at the sight of such soft, succulent flesh. She drops the soap and it slides back behind her. She turns around to pick it up facing away from me giving me a nice view of her ass. Its small and tight and very smooth. She bends down to grab the soap and I can see her pussy and I watch as the water runs down between her ass cheeks and over her small tight asshole. It slides down further and around her pussy lips. I lick my lips as my cock continues to extend.

I back up slowly and circle around her. There is a large splash from behind where I just was we both look to see what it is. It is just a crocolisk attacking a young panther. I slip in quietly and steal her daggers and burry them in the sand a lil ways away. I sneak back and she lying down with her head on the shore and is lightly resting.

Shifting back to my normal size I took one step forward waking the gnome and she grabs for her missing daggers not finding them, she looked up in fear at me for about second I knock her out. I lift her from the water and take off at a sprint.

I run for the hills just outside of ZulGurub and find a cave with some stalagmites and stalactites that have joined together to form pillars. I secure my lil prisoner to a couple of the stone pillars securely as to not give her any real wiggle room so she couldnt escape. I then sit and wait for her to regain consciousness.

Her eyes slowly fluttered open and she begins to struggle when her senses started reporting in. She looks directly at me and starts sputtering common gibberish at me, I guess she is demanding her release or some shit like that, I watch as she hangs there panting from her exertions I gently chuckle at her, shaking my head, she stares at me as if her gaze could kill me. As I watch her chest rise and fall I feel my cock start to emerge from my sheath. As my cock grows she struggles at her bonds with renewed vigor and I just laugh.

I walk up to my captive, she is tied spread eagle, her right leg and arm were tied to one pillar and her left arm and leg tied to another. There was space between the pillars and the walls to walk around giving me complete access to every hole, and I would use every hole. Her pussy comes to about my waist and her head comes to about my lower ribs. There is a rock that when I stand on it my cock can easily enter her mouth. As the gravity of the situation sinks in she slowly gives up her struggles, maybe hoping to save enough energy to escape or she finally realizes there is no way she could free herself, even being the great escape artist gnomes are; she has no leverage, she has nothing to push or pull on. The cave is out of the way, and we are pretty deep inside of it so there would be no impromptu rescues and no interruptions.

She looks up at me with sadness and pleading in her eyes hoping to get some shred of mercy from me. But any mercy I had, had been cut out by the others of her kind, there was no hope for her I would have my way.

I step up to her and step on the rock and I offer her my cock. She looks up at me then down at it and tightly purses her lips. I slap her across the face and she cries out in pain. I offer it to her again and looking up into my face seeing the anger in my face slowly opened her mouth. I shove my cock into her mouth and a little bit into her throat. My cock isnt huge for a Tauren but compared to a gnome it is 14 long and about 4 inches around. There is no way I could get the whole thing in but I would get enough in. I pull my cock back out so that the head was in her mouth and started moving her head up and down it. I let go and she continued the motion. She started to take more in slipping it down her throat. She sucked my cock till I felt myself ready to explode. I shoved myself down her throat and loosed my load. I pulled out and she coughed and gagged spitting out a lil bit of cum; gasping for breath. My cock was still hard and I wanted more and I would have it. I step off my rock and line my cock up with her pussy. She looks down and sees what I was doing and starts struggling a new trying to escape but there is no escape. I grab her by the shoulders and shove my cock in as far as it would go. She screams in pain as I tear through her hymen and stretch her to the max. She is breathing heavily as the nerves in her pussy scream in pain. I pull out to about the head and rammed back in hitting her cervix with ease. I started slamming into her pushing my way into her womb, She screams with every thrust as I feel a mixture of her pussy juices and blood run down my cock. I felt her cervix give way and slid up into her womb, she screams again as I force her cervix open. I start pulling out to the head and push all the way to the top of her womb. She screams in pain as I invade her small body. Boy is she ever so tight her cunt is constricting my cock, when Im about to cum I thrust in one last time and loose my load deep in her womb. She screams when she feels my cum fill her womb and squeeze out of her around my cock.

I pull out and a flood of cum and blood flow out of her pussy. Her body is wracked with sobs as she moans in pain. I walk around her and put my cock at the entrance of her ass. She starts screaming and I can tell she was pleading with me not to do the same to her ass. I didnt actually want to kill her so shift into my cat form and put my paws on her shoulders. I line my cock up with her ass and shove it into her. My cock has shrunk because I have shifted into cat form, it is only about 7 long and maybe an inch around. But my new cock has barbs on it. They are the lions version of a dogs knot but instead of being there to keep the cum in, it is there to make sure I dont leave until I do cum. I start slamming into her ass as she screams in pain. I keep pushing into her feeling the blood flow out of her ass. I keep up the pace as I fuck her ass, I thrust into her for a good long time, already having cummed twice. But in an ass as tight as hers its hard not to cum so I slam in as far as I can and fill her bowels with my cum and I hear her scream one last time then she passes out.

I return to my Tauren form and get dressed. I cut the ropes but left them tied to the pillars and to her arms and legs. I wrap her up in a blanket and look for another alli nearby and leave her where they will run into her shortly and slip off into the forest. I return to GromGol, rent a room and go to sleep.

_I carry that experience around with me and often wonder if she lived or not. Although I still hate Gnomes I dont hate them as much as I did_


End file.
